<b>BCDDP: Breast cancer detection demonstration project follow-up study (1030)</b><br>This study follows about 60,000 former participants in the Breast Cancer Demonstration Project (BCDDP). Current analyses include: 1) body mass index, hormone replacement therapy and breast cancer risk; 2) risk factors for histologic types of breast cancer; 3) risk factors according to breast cancer ER/PR status; 4) dietary patterns and colorectal cancer; 5) body mass index and mortality; 6) physical activity and breast cancer risk; 7) dietary pooling project analyses involving cancers of the breast, colon, ovary, and kidney; 8) DCEG pooling projects, including NSAIDS and bladder cancer risk.<br><br><b>Black/white PHS study (430)</b><br>Rates of esophageal and pancreatic cancer are much higher in blacks than whites. We are conducting a study to investigate racial differences with respect to genetic and molecular markers of susceptibility and their interaction with environmental factors among cases from a population-based case-control study. Such markers might be useful for prevention and early detection strategies.<br><br><b>Feasibility study for reducing response bias in studies of childhood cancer research (443)</b><br>Two focus group sessions with mothers of children with acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL) and two with mothers of children with brain tumors were conducted to explore: the optimal time of day, method of administration, and location for the interview; the availability of alternative data sources; the interval between pediatric cancer diagnosis and epidemiological interview; and other features which may affect maternal interview responses. Mothers of children with both types of cancer preferred being interviewed at home during the evening and were willing to provide complete access to their offsprings medical records. Emotional, socioeconomic, and perhaps cultural differences between the groups of mothers were exemplified by the willingness of mothers of children with ALL to participate in epidemiological interviews earlier in their childs treatment course and to provide greater access to maternal reproductive history records compared with mothers of children with brain tumors. Parental concerns about the brain cancer and the difficult treatment course were a key element in their decision to defer participating in epidemiologic interviews for many months after their childs cancer diagnosis. We conclude that the focus group approach can contribute to a broad strategy for improving questionnaires and methods for conducting pediatric cancer epidemiological research.<br><br><b>Gastric cancer: Randomized multi-intervention trial to inhibit precancerous gastric lesions in Linqu, Shandong Province (446)</b><br>Using data from an 8-year trial in rural China we looked at the effects of long-term vitamin (C, E, and selenium) and garlic supplementation and one time administration of amoxicillin/omeprazole on the prevalence of H. pylori. Long-term administration of the vitamin and garlic supplements neither reduced H. pylori prevalence nor potentiated antibiotic treatment. Amoxicillin and omeprazole produced long-lasting reductions in H. pylori prevalence in this endemic region. We also evaluated the possible role of long-term use of the garlic preparation, and vitamin supplementation on levels of cholesterol, LDL, and HDL, and on serum folate, VB12, homocysteine and glutathione in a random sample of 408 study participants. There were significant increases in total cholesterol and LDL after 7.3 years of vitamin/selenium supplementation, but no effect of garlic supplementation or one-time amoxicillin/omeprazole treatment. Regressions adjusted for age, gender and smoking indicated an increase of 10.2% in folate after garlic supplementation and an increase of 13.4% in glutathione after vitamin/selenium supplementation. No statistically significant effects were seen from amoxicillin/omeprazole for any analyte, nor from garlic or vitamin/selenium supplementation for other analytes.<br><br><b>Inflammatory breast cancer (IBC) pilot study and case-control study (314)</b><br>We completed a manuscript based on the pilot study entitled Characteristics of inflammatory breast cancer cases at two centers in Egypt and Tunisia. We have begun designing a case-control study of risk factors for inflammatory breast cancer that will include approximately 400 IBC cases accrued over a two-year period at 6 centers in North Africa (1 center in Tunisia, 1 in Egypt, 2 in Algeria, and 2 in Morocco) and 1 center in France. Two control groups will be included: 1) 400 non-IBC breast cancer cases and; 2) 400 visitor controls (excluding first-degree relatives) to randomly selected female inpatients (excluding those with breast, ovarian, endometrial, and pediatric cancers) in the study hospitals. The study will involve the administration of a questionnaire, anthropometric measurements, blood collection on filter paper, saliva collection, digital photographs of the breasts of IBC cases, and the collection of paraffin-embedded tumor tissue for IBC cases and non-IBC breast cancer controls at selected centers. The study will be conducted as a consortium, with forms development and translation coordinated at the International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC). The NCI-DCEG is responsible for developing study procedures at the study centers in Egypt and Tunisia.<br><br><b>Lung cancer DNA extraction from German blood samples (352)</b><br>We are investigating the role of candidate genes for lung cancer based on blood samples from a lung cancer study conducted in Germany between 1990 and 1996. DNA extraction and genotyping for DNA repair and carcinogen metabolizing genes have been completed and the data are being analyzed. Detailed information on tobacco smoking and radon exposure allows us to study gene-environment effects and gene-gene interactions.<br><br><b>Risk of breast cancer and hyperplastic breast conditions in the breast cancer serum bank in relation to inherited genetic variants (1100)</b><br>This study involves follow-up of 2636 premenopausal women who received a benign breast biopsy and were enrolled in the Breast Cancer Serum Bank cohort study in Grand Rapids, MI, from 1977 through 1987. The specific aims of this follow-up study include: 1) retrieval and coding of the initial pathology report pertaining to the benign breast disease biopsy received by premenopausal participants in the serum bank; 2) tracing of participants and linkage to statewide cancer registries and the NDI to identify breast cancer cases; 3) genotyping of participants who are found, after the retrieval and coding in Specific Aim 1 (above), to have benign breast disease diagnoses that confer a considerably elevated risk of breast cancer, or those who are found, after tracing in Specific Aim 2, to have developed breast cancer during follow-up, and selected matched controls. Progress on each specific aim: 1) 2184 out of a total of 2632 pathology reports being sought have been retrieved from hospitals in Grand Rapids. Pathology report collection is now considered completed 2) all participants had previously been submitted to Pension Benefit Information (PBI) for vital status determination, while those presumed living were matched against the TransUnion database to confirm their social security number (SSN), and those who were presumed deceased were submitted to the National Death Index (NDI) plus for cause of death determination. The match with the NDI and with the Michigan State Cancer Registry, together with results from the original follow-up questionnaires, yielded 186 unique women with breast cancer. 3) pilot studies have been completed for Specific Aim 3. DNA was extracted from 12 sample specimens and genotyped for two genetic variants by ATCC-Frederick contract laboratories